


Biotics Training

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Adventures of the Voyeur Shep and His Virmire Survivors [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Barebacking, Bets, Biotics, F/M, Kaidan Porn Week, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prequel, Teasing, Training, Unsafe Sex, Virmire Survivors both surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hostage situation with the crazed L2 biotics, Ash asks Kaidan for some training to keep from getting thrown around like a rag doll by biotics. (Can be read on its own, but it is technically a fic in a series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biotics Training

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for Kaidan Porn Week, but it's a day late. Oops. This was also written for an awesome prompt over at the ME Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt: [Ashley + Kaidan, biotic sparring techniques, Because of her family name, Ashley's been through one crap ground side posting after another. And biotics, due to their rarity, tend to be too valuable to waste on those kinds of assignments. So Kaidan is the first biotic she ever works with. It starts with silly questions, but all the fighting side-by-side gets her curious: She wants to learn how to fight against one in hand-to-hand. Cue sparring in the Normandy's cargo bay – Kaidan gets his first run as a teacher, Ashley gets to flex her muscles.](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=28199377#t28199377)

“Ugh, I think my bruises have bruises from how many times those crazy biotics threw me,” Ash said as she and Kaidan made their way to the armory to take off their armor and weapons, pausing after tossing her helmet into her locker with a wince. “Sorry, LT. That was insensitive of me. I know you have the same implants as them.”

“It's fine, Chief,” Kaidan replied easily, unbuckling his armor. “This whole mission almost makes me thankful for my migraines, compared to what side effects I could have.”

Ash crinkled her nose, carefully putting away her guns before unbuckling her chest plate. “But why are you coping, and they're not? Why do some L2s get such bad symptoms?” she questioned curiously.

Kaidan paused for a moment as he dropped his arm guards into his locker then grabbed his sidearm to put away. “No one really knows. I think it helps that I received medical treatment quickly and routinely. Not every L2 biotic can afford it.”

Ash nodded as she shelved the rest of her armor before grabbed her uniform to swap with her under armor. “Is that why you're so much more powerful than them? You get treatment for your implant's side effects?” She paused as she turned her back to Kaidan to slide out of her under armor. “If this is getting too invasive, tell me to shut the hell up, Alenko.”

In reply, Kaidan shook his head, even though she couldn't see him as he grabbed his own uniform to get into. “Not a problem, Williams. I don't mind, since we work together, and knowing your teammates range of skills is useful in a mission. Honestly, I'm not too sure it's even that. I've always been a bit more powerful with my biotics, but like I've said, before I always tried to hold back against live targets...”

Once in her uniform, Ash turned around and tossed her under armor into the locker before shutting it with a metal clang. “If it wouldn't be too much trouble, think we could put those biotics to good use?” she asked with a grin.

Kaidan's brows furrows as he tucked in his uniform top. “What?”

“You know, use your biotics on me a little.”

“Williams, what are-”

Ash flushed minutely. “Oh, that sounded bad. I meant for training. I'm complete shit at avoiding biotic throws, and my armor doesn't have enough protection against it right now. Shepard said we'd get something for it the next time we hit the Citadel, but knowing our luck, we're going to get a big mission in the next few weeks, and it'll have to wait again.”

“Ah,” Kaidan replied with an embarrassed cough. “Right, that makes total sense. Of course. When do you wanna start?”

“Right away, if that's okay with you, LT.”

Kaidan nodded then gestured to her locker with a grin. “You may want to put your armor back on. Oh, and you may get a few more bruises on top of the ones that already have bruises, Chief.”

Ash snorted. “Wouldn't have it any other way, but don't count me out that fast. I'm a quick learner.”

“I'm sure,” Kaidan replied. “I'll clear out Wrex and Garrus from the cargo bay. It's probably best if we don't have any bystanders.”

“Whatever you say, teach. See you in a bit.”

* * *

“Oof,” Ash grunted as her back smacked against the side of the Mako.

“You okay, Williams?” Kaidan questioned from the other side of the cargo bay.

“Yeah, yeah. Let's try that again, LT,” Ash muttered as she pulled herself up off the floor.

* * *

Kaidan grunted as Ash slammed into him, toppling them to the ground. “When did you become a krogan?” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as Ash climbed off of him.

“Who cares? It worked, right? I didn't get thrown, and I knocked down the attacking biotic,” she said as she offered her sparring partner a hand. “I don't even feel a thing, as long as I have my immunity field activated.”

“Good point,” Kaidan answered as he took Ash's hand, and she pulled him to his feet. “Let's try something a little different this time...”

* * *

When Ash tried charging again after shooting off a few rubber bullets as a distraction, she hit Kaidan's barrier, full force. “ _Ow_ ,” she grumbled as she smack to the floor at Kaidan's feet.

“See, that tactic won't always work,” Kaidan stated as he offered Ash a hand up. “Did you notice the difference between a biotic with a barrier up and one that's just charging up an attack?”

Ash took his hand, looking as if she would allow herself to be pulled up before pulling Kaidan then pinning him to the ground. “Well, I noticed when you dropped your barrier, sir,” she replied cheekily.

Kaidan snorted. “I should've saw that one coming.”

* * *

A few hours later, Ash wasn't the only one covered in bruises from the sparring session. “What happened to you two?” Shepard asked as he stepped out of the elevator to see his fellow Alliance soldiers covered in bruises. “Neither of you were this bad after the mission this morning.”

“Just a little biotics training, Commander,” Ash explained. “I got sick of getting thrown around biotics all the time.”

Shepard glanced at Kaidan with a chuckle. “So, you decided to take out your frustrations on Alenko?”

“Not quite,” Kaidan replied. “I was teaching Williams here how to fight against biotics and avoid their throws.”

“Makes sense. Might have to try that with you some time, Alenko,” Shepard said with a rueful smile, “but if you guys get this bruised up from it, you should postpone your next session. We have a big mission in Virmire in the next few days. I'll need you both in top form.”

“Yes, sir,” Ash and Kaidan answered at the same time.

“Good. Do you two want me to tell Chakwas you two will be up for some bruise cream?” Shepard questioned cheekily. “You both look like you'll need it.”

* * *

A few weeks later, Kaidan emptied the cargo bay again; all his bruises from Virmire had healed up, and he was ready to spar again. “I think we can spar without any interruptions,” Kaidan stated, leaning against the Mako.

Ash shut her locker and shouldered her assault rifle, freshly filled with rubber bullets. “So, LT, I was thinking,” she began with a grin. “We should make this sparring match interesting.”

Kaidan quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, Chief? How so?”

“I was thinking whoever wins the sparring match chooses how we spend the night,” she stated, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. “What do you think?”

A grin formed on Kaidan's lips. “Well, no one's due in the cargo bay for hours...” he said as his body began to glow.

Ash grinned back before ducking behind the Mako to avoid Kaidan's first biotic attack.

* * *

“Don't give me that innocent look, Kaidan,” Ash huffed as her chest plate slid off without the help of anything but the glow of Kaidan's biotic lift. “I think using your biotics to strip off my armor could be considered _cheating_.”

Kaidan shrugged with a chuckle. “You never set any ground rules, Ash,” he answered as his barrier stopped a barrage of rubber bullets. “I was thinking about what we'll be doing tonight when I win.”

Ash snorted and rolled her eyes as she snatched back her arm guard that was floating away from her. “Oh yeah?”

“My fine control has gotten pretty good lately,” Kaidan stated casually before ducking when Ash hurled her arm guard in a surprise attack, the piece of armor clattering against the wall behind him. “I'm thinking a stasis field and bringing you to the edge of a orgasm until you're begging to come.”

Ash swallowed thickly. “And who says you're gonna win, huh?” she questioned, though there wasn't much force behind the question before she prepared another attack. “Don't you wanna hear what I'd do you to you if I win?”

Kaidan looked curious for a moment as he hurled a biotic throw at Ash as she ducked behind a bulkhead to avoid it. “Sure, Ash, tell me.”

“Well,” she began as she shot her assault rifle at Kaidan's barrier to check how much time would be left before he'd need to cool down then prepared herself to watch for the moment the barrier fell, “I was thinking...” she trailed off as she sprinted and tackled Kaidan to the ground when his barrier flickered out, “That I'd pin you down and ride you so hard, you'd be the one begging for more tonight.”

“Ash...” Kaidan murmured breathlessly as she leaned down to pull him into a heady kiss, his hands pinned above his head.

Kissing him enthusiastically, Ash slid her hands into Kaidan's uniform, working the snaps and buckles to get it off of him quickly. With his hands free from Ash's grip, he let them glow for a moment before he flipped them over with a little help from his biotics. Ash yelped in surprise as she attempted to squirm underneath Kaidan, but found her range of movement limited by the light stasis barrier that had enveloped her.

“Dirty trick, LT,” Ash muttered with little heat behind her words.

“Never count a biotic out just because you have them pinned, Chief,” he teased he used his biotics to slide off the rest of Ash's under armor and underwear. “I think I win this one. Concede?”

Ash sighed, sounding put upon, but her grin told a different story. “I guess I underestimated you. You win, Kaidan,” she murmured, still testing what little movement she had under the stasis barrier. “I don't beg easily, though.”

“Never thought otherwise, Ash,” Kaidan replied as he pulled his shirt off. “The stasis field is keeps you from feeling the cold, metal grating in your back, right?”

“Yeah, sweet of you, Alenko, but come on,” Ash said with a flirty grin, “make me beg. That is if you can.”

Kaidan shook his head fondly. “You think I can't?” he questioned as his biotics flickered across her breasts, teasing her nipples lightly. “What did I say about underestimating biotics, Chief Williams?”

Ash shuddered slightly under the touch and the words. “Mmm, maybe you have a point,” she replied as the biotics tugged at her breasts lightly and began to trail down her stomach as well. “But how long can you keep this up before you need a cool down?”

“Longer than you think,” Kaidan answered as his biotics flickered over Ash's clit, pulling a quiet moan from her lips. “The biotics I'm using right now aren't as strenuous as the ones I use on a mission. I could probably hold this kind of stasis field the whole night, even while using these...other biotics.”

On the words 'other biotics,' the pressure against Ash's clit intensified as another pull of biotics gently spread the folds of her pussy. Ash's thighs quivered at the sensation, and her fingers twitched to grip onto something. Kaidan smiled at her reactions to his biotics, watching the blue glow of his biotics rub at the opening of her pussy.

“Ready to beg yet?” he asked as he teased her with his biotics. “Because if you say yes, I can press in and really spread you with my biotics. Ever thought what this could feel like _inside_ you? It already feels good just flickering across your skin, doesn't it?”

Ash moaned, trying to bite her lip to keep the sound in. “Maybe I'm c-curious,” she stuttered over the last word just as Kaidan's biotics rubbed her clit in enticing circles. “Not enough to beg.”

“You really sure, Ash?” Kaidan asked as he began to unbuckle his pants. “Really sure?”

“Y-yeah,” Ash stated as steadily as she could as the biotic fields teased her everywhere that Kaidan knew she liked, her breasts, her clit, her thighs, her neck.

Kaidan yanked his pants and briefs off before wrapping a glowing, blue hand around his cock. “Then maybe I'll get off while I wait. You don't mind, right? Never said I'd deny myself if you didn't beg.”

Ash frowned at the sight, attempting to reach out and touch him, but Kaidan's stasis field held her tightly. “You can't touch, not until you beg for it,” he said, as a sort of apology as he slowly jerked his hand up and down his cock. “It's nice to be able to do this. Jerking off with biotics is a bit difficult when you're on a ship like this. Gotta be quiet a discrete, and glowing bright blue just is too noticeable in the middle of the night, you know?”

Licking her lips, Ash watched Kaidan's hand over his cock and the flicker of biotics playing over his balls. “You are quite the multitasker, LT,” she stated as she jerked as the biotics caressing her body build up her orgasm only to stop suddenly. “Hey!”

“You know what to do, Ash,” Kaidan said huskily, working himself at a steady pace. “It won't take much begging, you know. I want to be inside you right now, so bad. With both my cock _and_ my biotics.”

Ash swallowed thickly, not able to pull her gaze away from the little show Kaidan was putting on in front of her. “I...” she said before licking her lips when Kaidan rubbed his thumbs across the head of his cock, smearing it with pre-come. “Please, Kaidan. I want you, now.”

Kaidan's hand stalled on his cock before moving away completely as he grinned. “Good, I didn't want to keep this up too much longer,” he murmured as he leaned over her allowed his biotics to spread her again. “Teasing is only fun for a short time. I rather see you come than hold that off.”

Ash laughed as the stasis dropped, and she wrapped her arms around Kaidan's neck. “Right back at you,” she said as she arched up against him. “So, don't tease me any more, Kaidan. Come on.”

“Yeah,” he murmured as he pressed inside her slick heat with his cock, his biotics flickering around it as he began to move.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Ash moaned as she moved with Kaidan's thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

Kaidan groaned at the deeper angle. “I don't think I'm going to last long,” he whispered in her ear. “Watching you try to squirm under my biotics was really erotic, Ash.”

“You think that little show you had before I caved wasn't?” she asked, her hips meeting his every thrust. “I may need an encore, later.”

A chuckle bubbled up in Kaidan's chest as his thrusts start to stutter. “Yeah. Of course,” he replied, flicking his biotics over her clit. “I'm close, Ash.”

“Me too,” she answered as she arched against him, the strong pressure against her clit pushing her over the edge, making her clench hard around Kaidan's cock, and wringing his orgasm out of him soon after with a quiet shout.

After a few moment of panting and clinging to each other, Kaidan kissed Ash deeply. She responded in kind until they had to pull away for air with a smile. He smiled back as he slowly pulled out and splayed out on the metal floor next to Ash.

“Why didn't we use biotics during our sex sessions earlier, Kaidan?” Ash asked as they caught their breath. 

“I didn't know how to bring it up,” he replied truthfully, rubbing a hand over his face.

Ash huffed. “Don't ever worry about bringing up anything with me,” she stated firmly. “Even kinky things. Never know if we both like something if we don't talk about it.”

“Right. I'll know that for the future.” Kaidan paused before sitting up. “We better get dressed and hit the showers. We don't have long before the others come back to the cargo bay.”

Ash nodded as they both got up to gather their scattered clothing and armor. “I do not need Wrex or Garrus seeing me in my skivvies,” she said as she pulled her panties and her work out bra.

“I agree with you there,” Kaidan stated as he pulled his briefs back on, followed by quickly pulling on the rest of his uniform. “Meet you in the mess after hitting the showers?”

“Sure thing, LT,” Ash replied with an easy smile as she headed to her locker with her armor and assault rifle and grabbed her uniform, pulling it on quickly. “Save me something. I need to clean my armor and my rifle, so I might be a bit.”

“No problem,” he said, squeezing her shoulder for a fleeting moment before heading to the elevator to hit the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I completely forgot this happened without a condom, but what I figure is contraception in the future would be more implants and medication, rather than condoms, you know? Maybe I'll bring it up in a future fic, to explain that kind of stuff.


End file.
